Orang ketiga-tiga, mati!
by Keys-sama
Summary: Pastikan, Kau bukan pembaca nomor 33 atau pun kelipatannya. Melanggar? Mati!


**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Orang ketiga-tiga, mati!**

**Warning**

**Tidak diperuntukkan bagi kalian yang penakut.**

Hei! Kau tahu? Ada cerita yang lumayan menyebar di masyarakat. Sesuatu hal yang sering kalian abaikan, terutama _broadcast random_ yang sejak lama selalu menjadi terror.

Mama minta pulsa? Bukan.

Orang mati kecelakaan tanpa identitas? Bukan.

Penculikkan yang menyebabkan korban mati kehilangan organ? Masih bukan.

Kau mau tahu?

Yakin mau tahu?

Ayo... baca. Tapi jangan menyesal, ya?

Karena mungkin, setelah ini... Kau tidak akan berani ke toilet sendiri. Hihihi.

Beberapa hari lalu. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Annie Leonhart tampak sedang memainkan ponsel. Sepulang sekolah, sepanjang jalan menuju rumah dia terus saja bermain dengan ponselnya. Annie adalah seseorang yang mencintai _urband legend_ atau cerita horror. Dia selalu meminta setiap temannya untuk mengirimkan cerita seram ke email atahu pun bbmnya. Lewat sms pun tidak masalah. Dia sangat suka membaca.

Membaca cerita horror, terutama.

Sesampainya di rumah, gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia duduk manis di atas kasur sambil tetap mempermainkan ponselnya. _Browsing_, dia mencari cerita horror yang lain dan lebih bisa membuatnya tertantang. Sampai akhirnya, dia menemukan sebuah judul yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

_Orang ketiga-tiga, mati!_

_Summary : pastikan, Kau bukan pembaca nomor 33 atahu pun kelipatannya. Melanggar? Mati!_

Sebuah akun wattpad yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada _followers_-nya sama sekali. Annie mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kamarnya sepi, dia tidak tahu kenapa hari beranjak sore sebegitu cepatnya? Mengabaikan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Annie lebih memilih membaringkan diri di kasur sambil mulai meng-klik judul yang dia baca tadi.

Penasaran. Apalagi, jumlah pembaca yang terlihat di samping _voting_ yang masih kosong itu sudah 98. Itu artinya, dia akan menjadi pembaca yang ke-99, kan?

_Kau menangis, aku tetap tertawa. Kau histeris, aku melayangkan tamparan ke kedua pipimu. Rambut panjangmu kujambak dengan kasar. Kuseret tubuh kotormu ke kamar mandi untuk kubersihkan dan kusucikan. Pendosa sepertimu harus dimandikan dengan darah. Kau harus mati. Akan mati._

_Rontaanmu kian beringas saat tubuhmu kucabik-cabik dengan kukuku yang sepanjang satu senti. Wajahmu kurusak, matamu kutusuk dengan telunjuk. Bibirmu kurobek paksa. Darah muncrat, kau merangkak di bawah kakiku ingin lari._

_Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi._

_Di tempat ini kau akan mati._

_Kulit kepalamu kukoyak. Tangisanmu kian menjadi-jadi. Dua kakimu kupotong, lidahmu kusilet-silet. Perutmu kuinjak-injak, kulubangi hanya dengan menggunakan dua tangan. Ususmu terburai, jantungmu kuhancurkan. Lehermu aku patahkan._

Annie menelan ludah. Ceritanya begitu _random_. Tapi kenapa bulu di sekujur tubuhnya mendadak berdiri? Alur cerita tidak jelas seperti ini tentu saja tidak mendapatkan _voting_ sama sekali. Beberapa orang, berkomentar tentang kesadisan di cerita yang bahkan tidak sampai 1000 word itu.

Pendek, tapi mengerikan.

Annie merasa tanggung. Dia kembali ke paragraf terakhir dia membaca.

_Kau membacanya?_

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menganggukkannya.

_Kau pembaca nomor berapa? 99, kan?_

Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

_Kalau begitu... malam ini kau akan mati, di kamar mandi. Dengan cara yang sama persis seperti cerita yang kau baca tadi._

_Sampai jumpa._

_Malam ini aku akan datang ke rumahmu..._

_Bermain denganmu..._

_Membunuhmu..._

**Tigatiga**

Hei, kalian juga membacanya, kan? Kalian tahu, besoknya apa yang terjadi pada Annie? Dia tidak tahu, kalau apa yang dia baca sore itu, adalah cara kematiannya sendiri. Besoknya, mayatnya ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti yang kalian baca tadi.

Setiap orang yang membaca cerita ini urutan ke-33 dan kelipatannya. Dia pasti akan mati.

Mati!

Kalian pasti akan mati!

Karena malam ini...

Aku akan melenyapkan kalian semua dari muka bumi.

Aku-

Menunggu kalian di kamar mandi.

**The end**


End file.
